zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Ruto
Princess Ruto, Princess of the Zora is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Heir to the Zora throne, Ruto is the sometimes rebellious daughter of King Zora XVI of the Zoras. During Link's quest to defeat Ganondorf, she helps him more than once. At one point of the game, she becomes Link's fiancee. Biography Like Link and Princess Zelda, Ruto was born during the Hyrulean Civil War to King Zora and a Zora woman. Her mother either died or was divorced and Ruto decided to live with her father for a few years. Going by that assumption Ruto would be around ten in the past and around seventeen in the future. Ruto is the daughter of King Zora, and is also in charge of feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu, the guardian deity of the Zora race. While feeding a customary fish to Jabu-Jabu, Ruto was swallowed whole by the water god (where in the manga she ran away inside Jabu-Jabu as she didn't like the man her father arranged for her marriage). Apparently, Ruto was used to this, as according to her she had been exploring Jabu-Jabu's belly ever since she was younger, but eventually, while she was swallowed, Ruto managed to lose the Zora's Sapphire (the Spiritual Stone of Water) within Jabu-Jabu's belly. Not only that, but Ruto noticed strange and hostile creatures that had taken root within the innards of Jabu-Jabu. Shortly after, a letter in a bottle, written as a plea for help pertaining to Ruto's current whereabouts, was eventually carried down to Lake Hylia. At one point, Link, still just a boy, dove into the waters of Lake Hylia and came across the bottle and the note inside. Showing the note to King Zora, Link gained access to Zora's Fountain, where he used a fish to be swallowed by Jabu-Jabu. There Link met Ruto. At first the Zora princess was angry at someone coming to her rescue, but eventually Link was able to reunite Ruto with the Zora's Sapphire and then defeated the evil that was plaguing the insides of the water deity. She fell for Link and his bravery. Outside in Zora's Fountain, Ruto remarked how "cool" Link was and gave him the Zora's Sapphire. However, in Zora culture, the stone is considered as an engagement ring. And so, the Zora princess proposed to Link who unknowingly accepted. Imprisoning War As Link slept in the Chamber of Sages for the next seven years, Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power to spread his evil reign all across Hyrule. In order to prevent the legend of the Hero of Time from coming true, Ganondorf decided to eliminate the possibility of a Sage of Water, by creating Morpha, a great evil that stayed within the sacred Water Temple. As long as Morpha remained in the Water Temple, a great curse would befall the Zora race. And indeed, it did. Zora's Domain was completely frozen, and its inhabitants trapped beneath between thick, magical sheets of ice. However, the mysterious young Sheikah, known as Sheik, managed to save the Zora princess, Ruto, who had grown into a fine young woman wearing blue earings. Ruto raced to the Water Temple to defeat the evil curse and save her father and the Zoras. After the war Then the Hero of Time awakened. After getting medallions from Rauru (sage), Saria (sage) and Darunia (sage), Link raced to Zora's Domain, and saw the ice that covered it, Sheik taught Link the song known as the “Serenade of Water”. With this song, Link could warp to the entrance to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia (which was nearly drained, due to the evil in the temple). Upon entering the Water Temple, Link found Ruto, who scolded him for keeping her waiting seven years to marry him, but then said it was not the time for them to talk about love. She told him her mission in the sacred place. Eventually Link was able to defeat Morpha, awakening the Sage of Water, who was, not surprisingly, Ruto. She said she still loved him and after granting Link the Water Medallion and explaining she can't be his fiancee due to them living in different worlds, Ruto remained in the Chamber of Sages with the other Sages, until she was needed to help the other six Sages seal Ganon within the tainted Evil Realm. In the Manga In the manga, during the childhood chapters, Ruto got swallowed by Jabu-Jabu on purpose because the husband her father presented was not acceptable to her. She gave Link the Zora Sapphire out of her new-found feeling for him after he saved her life. She has a huge crush on Link, and truly believes that they are meant to be married. Other games In Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, there is a town called Ruto. As such, Ruto's name was purposely done by the creators as a nod to past Zelda games. However, since it is assumed that The Adventure of Link happens long after Ocarina of Time, it is likewise presumed the Hyrulean towns were named after the other Sages. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask there is a Terminan counterpart of Princess Ruto called Lulu. The main difference between Princess Ruto and Lulu is that while Ruto is naked, Lulu wears a blue dress, possibly due to complaints. Ruto also has a minor appearance in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. She is represented as the Sage of Water on a stained-glass window in the chamber where the Master Sword rests inside Hyrule Castle. Also, Laruto is the ghost of a Zora sage that may have some connection to her. In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, there is also a treasure that Link can acquire named the Ruto's Crown. This is a nod to the Princess. Category:Princesses Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters